Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Sleepless-in-New York
Summary: Edmund's thoughts on his past, present and future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia; it belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis. I also do not own any of the songs or anything else that maybe copyrighted.

Summary: Edmunds thoughts on his past, present and future.

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk

Gave our hearts, made the start and it was hard

We lived and learned, life threw curves

There was joy, there was hurt

Remember when

-Alan Jackson

Yesterday

I remember it started out as a simple mistake, but soon turned into my worst nightmare. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and take back some of the things I said and did, but it's too late. Nothing I could do or say would fix it. In fact since I was in so deep doing anything would probably make things even worse.

I remember it being a harsh reality check, almost like a wakeup call for my family and I. Sometimes I wish that could hate my older brother, but I never could, at least not to the degree that I wanted. No matter how I acted they still loved me, for which I am very grateful, probably more then they will ever know.

I remember having nightmares about her and everything she did to my family and I. Sometimes I woke up in a cold sweat screaming and crying, begging her to leave me alone. It was so bad that most nights I did not sleep much, which caused my siblings to worry about my health and welfare. I remember thinking that even if I wanted to change the past, even if I was given a second chance I would not change anything because everything happens for a reason, even if we don't always understand the reason.

Yesterday I was a traitor.

In the morning when you wake up

Open your eyes to new day

Look around at the gifts you've got

You've been so lucky along the way

-Pokémon

Today

I am sitting in the war room listening to Peter and our generals. Instead of paying attention to my brother, I think about how far we have come as a family. Now we have strong bonds of loyalty and friendship that have been strengthened by the many years of trials. I am glad that I have my family with me because without them I do not know what I would have done. They are the light in my darkness.

It is the middle of the night I am walking down the familiar path to the stable, wanting to go for a ride through the Western Woods since I cannot sleep. As I go through the motions of getting ready for a ride, I let my mind wander. I spring lightly onto Philip's back, thinking once again about how far we have come as Kings and Queens.

Tea Time finds me "hiding" in my study, when I actually need to be back in the throne room waiting for the arrival of Prince Cor and King Lune. I give up hiding and walk into the throne room only to have Susan ask if the decorations look all right. Nodding, I go to my throne and sit down, while thinking this might be a very long night.

Being a King or Queen is no easy task; in fact it is probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I think it was because you have to become someone else. You must learn how to speak, how to act, how to command an army, how to fight, how to forgive and how to love.

Today I am King Edmund the Just

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above<br>A world where you and I belong  
>Where faith and love will keep us strong<br>Exactly who we are is just enough  
>There's a place for us there's a place for us.<p>

-Carrie Underwood

Tomorrow

I never gave leaving Narnia a second thought until now. It would be our first time leaving, but it would not be the last. My Royal siblings and I barely remembered our home in England or our parents. I hoped that going back would not be too hard, but Iam going to get a reality check, and fast. Sadly we no longer belong in our world. I mean once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia .

I do not want to go back, not yet. I know that we will be leaving soon, but I don't want things to come crashing down like they did last time. I hope that I can keep my family together with help from Peter. I know we don't fit in anymore but we will do the best we can with what we will be given.

I knew long before we reached the end of this world that it would be my last time in this "world". I will miss Narnia, but I look forward to living my own life in London. It will be hard, and it will be sad, but in the end it will be worth it. I will take what I have learned and teach others so that they may become better people.

My time is coming, now I will have a place to belong. No longer having to hide the real me, I can become who I was born to be. My only regret in life is my older sister Susan.

Tomorrow I will be Edmund Pevenise

A/N: Proofreading and ideas come from my friend Endless Night. Please R&R, Thank you

~Sleepless_in_New York

Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

By: Audrey


End file.
